Fever Dreams
by Karushna5
Summary: “I’m sorry Tetsu.” Were his final words as he welcomed death’s icy grip that felt no different from the winter's breeze.
1. Chapter 1

**Fever Dreams  
By: karushna5**

**Disclaimer:** Poor college student. I own nothing and no one.

**A/N: **This is my first Peacemaker fanfic so forgive me for anyone out of character. I've watched the entire series a good seven times and read as many fanfics I could find. But still mistakes are made if there are any problems in this department let me know and I'll fix them.

This is AU for 3 reasons:

1) Certain people are still living. (If don't know who watch the series & read the manga.)  
2) I'm not a historical major so some facts for the time period might be off.  
3) Because I can, and I find a lot easier vs. fixing twenty million mistakes.

Anywho enough of my senseless rambles.

On With The Fic.

It was a cool day in Kyoto. Winter was slowly approaching with promises of being long and cold enough to make even the strongest contemplate staying in bed where it was warm. Everyone was busy preparing for the long winter. Buying warm cloths and bedding for those freezing knights that would turn the river to ice. Steam from fires in the restaurants could be seen coming out the chimneys. The smells and promise of warm food for empty bellies was tempting for almost anyone outside. All that is except for one.

Winding through the crowds of bodies a blur of green brushed and banged into various people in his rush to get through. Tatsunosuke Ichimura was running through the crowded afternoon street. The small tail of hair trailed behind his head like a cat's tail. His sandaled feet slapping the hard ground with each step he took. He could hear the wind rushing past his ears as it nipped at his exposed nose and cheeks, turning them bright red. But he could not feel them as the breeze numbed them. His breath was coming in quick heavy bursts as he ran. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. The blood throbbing in his veins in its hurried attempt to keep pace.

He was heading back to the headquarters a heavy package hindering his speed. It was an important package and he held close like it was his lifeline. In truth the package was a lifeline, but not his rather someone of much more importance. Someone, whom without his presence Tatsu's world and sanity would shatter, he would get that package home even if it cost him his life.

As his shoulder collided with others walking along he rushes a quick apology while he continues on his way. He was returning from a task of the utmost importance. If he didn't return home soon his little brother would die so urgent was his need to return to his ailing sibling that he paid little heed to where he was headed and who he was running into.

Faintly Tatsu heard someone cursing him for spilling or ruining something, but what he didn't care.

A click and a booming sound was his only warning before a sharp pain exploded in his back. His steps faltered as he stumbled face first into the dirt ground. His eyes seeing the world in shades of red and white as death stole him away.

Before he died he heard a multitude of sounds: people screaming, others were yelling. He thinks someone was calling for help and a voice of one familiar. Someone he couldn't not place face to voice, someone in the growing distance screaming his name.

A face filtered across Tatsu's dieing mind. His little brother, Tetsu. He was lying in bed he was still and very sick.

"I'm sorry Tetsu." Were his final words as he welcomed death's icy grip that felt no different than the winter's breeze.

A/N: Continue? Yes? No?

Well what do ya' think? Like, Dislike, General Outrage? Come on tell me; Review please. Remember any problems let me know, and I'll try my best to fix it.

Hey by any chance does anyone know if the American manga version of this series was discontinued or not?


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and info they contained. Glad to here you guys liked. Sorry it took so long to update school got in the way of writing. (Glares at bag pack) Evil school.

Again if terms and stuff are off let me know and they'll be fixed. Thanks much.

Review Replies:

Yo: Thanks for the review here's your update

Peacemaker911: (Blush) Thanks for the review and encouragement. I have all 3 too and I keep seeing info for I think 3 more (all in Jap.) but I'm not sure. I really don't like it when they don't continue a series.

Eeevee: (Hehe) I know what you mean I love a good death fic. Especially characters that aren't suppose to die. (Ahh) Thanks for telling me I'll go through and take a look and change a few things if it needs it. That's the only problem I have with ADV, their really slow when it comes to manga update. I have no problem with their DVD section though. Hmmm, July, you say. I'll have to look into that. (Crosses fingers)

Raiyne Nagakura: (Blush) Thanks for the review. They are continuing (Jumps for Joy "Hurray") As for the 4th one I've heard maybe July or says Aug. Not sure, but hopefully soon. Lots of people are updating their series(s) next month maybe this will be one of them. I hope so what a mean cliff hanger. Thanks for the help. I'll probably ask for it too. Like I said I don't know a lot about this time period or everything that was done in the Shinsengumi, but I'm learning. There's not many web-sights on the subject. (Sob)

Evil Kasumi: (Hehe) You never know. Here's your update, thanks for the review.

A/N: Sorry for any short reviews I honestly try to make them long.

Fever Dreams II

Tetsu bolted up from his bed, his head nearly colliding with the top. His panicked stricken eyes quickly taking in the surroundings.

'It was a dream.' thought Tetsu trying to calm his racing heart.

Lying back down the dream came back to him. He remembered seeing his brother running in a crowd with a box in his hands. When someone in the crowd shot his older brother in the back. Tetsu remembered the blood and the look of shock permanently etched on his brother's face. The memory, now starting to fade, brought tears to Tetsu's eyes and anguish in his heart.

Deciding he would get no more sleep without checking on Tatsu the fifteen-year old untangled the sheets wrapped around his legs and feet, and slid the closet door open. Being quiet all the while hoping he didn't wake the others that shared the room outside his sanctuary.

Tetsu scanned the familiar faces of the Shinsengumi solders. He saw many of his friends most of which would train him some, others who would teach him the different techniques and how they were used. But he did not see the one face he was hoping to find. Looking around again he saw a mass of limbs and heard an orchestra of snores, but still no Tatsu.

Tetsu was beginning to worry.

'What if…' He thought, _'What if my dream was real?'_

The youngest of the Ichimura siblings began to shiver, whether from the cold or out of fear not even little Tetsu was sure. Perhaps it was both.

'Maybe he just stepped out for a moment.' said one voice in the back of his mind, trying to ease the fears of the young man.

"Yeah, maybe he did." Tetsu answered back.

Making up his mind Tetsu carefully climbed down from his closet perch and tiptoed carefully around the sleeping forms of the other Shinsengumi. Trying not to step on any hands or fingers while at the same time avoiding those who lashed out in their sleep.

At last he reached the door leading outside. Opening the shoji door a burst of cold roused what little of him that had been partially asleep. The chilling air was a slap in the face that almost sent him back to the safety and warmth his closet offered. Though the details of his dream had blured and faded the feeling of grief and sadness still remained fresh and engraved in his mind. This alone provided him with the strength to brave the freezing cold in search of his older brother.

Gently he closed the sliding door behind him. A cold wind began to blow, whistling its song through the leafless trees. Tetsu hugged himself as the freezing wind bit his bare limbs and teasing his sleep tussled hair.

'It's so cold.' A voice in his head whined.

As if in response Tetsu's teeth began to chatter. (A/N: Aww poor Tetsu.)

Quietly he walked around the compound his ears straining to hear the nightly sounds, which given the time of year wasn't very much. However, it was amazing the noises he could hear that he had never before noticed during the day. Like how the floor creaked with every step he took, nor how loud his breathing was. Even his heartbeat sounded loud to him. With all the noise he was making he was sure that one of the captains or someone would hear him and shoo him back to bed.

As he passed various dark rooms he tried to look through the shoji door without opening them. He would pause only for a moment to decide if Tatsu would be in there or not. He didn't want to open the rooms unless he was sure his brother was there. To do so would risk him getting caught by someone and he didn't want that. The captains, though some would be understanding and helpful, needed their rest from the busy day. But most likely they would wake up the moment he passed by their room.

Hijikata senses were so in tune with his surrounding that even the slightest footstep, hidden or not, would probably wake him up the second he came to the walk that led to his room. Tetsu had tried to sneak up on the Vice Commander numerous times. He was trying to improve his sneaking skills and figured that if he could sneak up the Demon than it meant he had perfected his technique and successfully mastered it. But alas, little Tetsu had been caught each and every time. The result being given more chores and a getting yelled at. The page cringed at the thought of it. He didn't want to be yelled at; it was too early (or late. It's hard to tell at this time of night.)

Breaking him out of his thought he spotted light coming from the book keeping room.

'Of course!' Thought Tetsu _'Why didn't think of this sooner.'_

A little more bounce in his step and the worry of being caught forgotten he headed towards the light. Suddenly the door opened up and one Soujiro Okita, first unit captain, walked out.

"Oh, Tetsu. What are you doing up?" said Souji spotting little Tetsu.

"I…uh…" Souji stared at Tetsu with his big violet colored eyes. "I had a bad dream."

Tetsu whispered almost too low for the first captain to hear.

"I see." said Souji in understanding. "But you know Tetsu they are only dreams, and dreams can't possibly hurt you."

"Yeah, I guess."

Another cold wind blew chilling both to the bone.

"It's getting cold. You better find someplace warm before you get sick." Souji started back to his room. "If you need him, Tatsu's right inside."

Tatsu stared in momentary shock, it never ceased to amaze him that Souji seemed to be able to read minds. Shrugging off all his troubles he slid open the shoji doors. The terror his dream brought pushed aside and forgotten. After all Souji wouldn't have acted so calm if Tatsu really had died, right?

Sure enough there he was, Tatsunosuke Ichimura, his nose pressed firmly into the precious tomes that were the money books. Tatsu wore his usual garb. Tetsu couldn't help but wonder if his brother had even thought about going to bed and leaving whatever work he had until tomorrow. But he his brother would never do that.

Tatsu was too devoted to his task that he didn't notice when his younger brother had walked in until he felt something butt up against his side. Looking over he saw a content Tetsu curling up beside him.

"Another nightmare Tetsu?" he asked calmly returning to his book keeping.

A light noise that sounded like a cross between a yes and a sleepy moan.

Tatsu smiled lightly, "I see."

Soft snores caused him to look back at his sleeping sibling. Tatsu looked down at the form that had curled up against him. Smiling one of his rare smiles he watched Tetsu sleep. It was funny he really did look like a small puppy when he acted like this. The comedy trio had named him well. Sometimes Tatsu forgot how hold his brother was, it was hard to believe that he really was fifteen.

Tatsu lovingly ran his fingers across Tetsu's forehead to remove a few stray hairs from his eyes. The tips of his fingers lightly grazing the skin beneath. His face changed instantly from happy to one of uncertainty and worry. Something wasn't right.

Pressing the full of his hand against his younger sibling's face he felt an unnatural heat radiating from his brother. He squinted in disapproval of this new find.

'He's warm.' thought Tatsu bringing his other hand to his own forehead gauging Tetsu's temperature. _'But it's low. It's probably nothing.'_

With that Tatsu went back to work the warmth and closeness of his brother slowly lulling him to sleep until they both fell asleep on the bookroom floor.

A/N: Okay. That one wasn't too bad. Sorry for anyone not in character. I try to keep them as they should, but sometimes they just don't want to do that.

Hope you guys in cyber space enjoyed this installment. You know the drill: Move mouse

to bottom of page. Click "send review". Review Me.

Till Next We Meet.


End file.
